


The Pirate's Princess

by OpalEmpress



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dad!Andronikos, F/M, The Starbinder Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEmpress/pseuds/OpalEmpress
Relationships: Andronikos Revel/Female Sith Inquisitor
Kudos: 12





	The Pirate's Princess

When she’s born, he takes off, because of course he does. It’s who he is. But this time, he takes her with him. Just for a couple days, but he can’t help it. Besides, the crazy Sith he loves has enough on her plate, dealing with the Dark Council and the few people who thought of pregnancy as weakness. And she knows he’ll come back. He always does.  
So, he takes his daughter and the Fury and flies to open space. Cuts the engines and shows his daughter the endless stars around them from the captain’s seat. 

“You see all that, princess? You feel that hum all around you? That’s freedom. Your mama is gonna tell you that freedom comes with being Sith, but it’s not true. Freedom is taken. I took mine, your mother took hers. You’ll have to take yours one day, too.”

His daughter babbles, eyes as blue as her mother’s had been when they first met on Tatooine all those years ago. Or maybe bluer, or less. It’s been so long that he’s seen his wife with blue eyes, he’s not sure anymore. But, to be honest, he prefers the crazy red ones. He cradles his daughter in his arms, making sure she can see the stars from the captain’s chair.

“Your mama and I are gonna love you as best we can, princess, but we ain’t the easiest people. Or the sanest. The cards aren’t stacked in your favor for that, either, to be honest. Your mama says she can already feel the Force in you—I can’t tell if that’s good or bad, but I know it means you’re a fighter. And I think you’ll need to be. She’s told me about Korriban, and that’s stop one for you.”

Her little fingers reach out, trying to grasp one of the stars, and he laughs, trying not to jostle her too much. “Come on, princess. Nothing’s that easy. But you’ve got the right idea—if you want something, reach out and take it. And don’t let anybody tell you you can’t do something, not even me.” She keeps trying, stubborn already. Of course she is—she’s his, after all. Stubborn as him, as crazy as his Sith. The galaxy doesn’t stand a chance. 

The holocom blinks, just once. But he recognizes the frequency, because it’s hers. Of course, she’s too proud to actually say she misses them, but even just calling and immediately ending the call means she wants to see him. Now, them. 

He smirks, then looks down at his daughter. “Well, princess, what do you say? Ready to head home and tease your mama for missing us?”

Just as he says that, the readout shows a lightly armed merchant ship appearing in space near them. No guns to speak of, no way to out maneuver him. No idea that he’s there. And he knows he’s crazy, but when he sees his daughter transfixed by the blinking lights across the screen, he grins as widely as he ever has. “Or do you want to get her a present first?”


End file.
